


《下雨了，安全措施得做好。》｜地獄旅館（ALAD）

by dt910189



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), 地獄旅館
Genre: M/M, 歐美
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dt910189/pseuds/dt910189
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	《下雨了，安全措施得做好。》｜地獄旅館（ALAD）

地獄罕見地下起了一場大雨，不少民眾紛紛上街感受著雨珠滴落在身上的觸感，而這也意外地令他們繁忙了起來，最一開始似乎是附近玩得盡興的路人發現了這間旅館，便開始呼朋引伴，一個個惡魔都在淋濕了身子後，前來旅館登記入住，只為了洗上一頓舒服的澡。即便知道他們並非真心想入住，甚至部分的客人在沖完澡後，便直接退了房，那個女孩卻依舊為此高興了許久，好吧，這確實能讓這間旅館打出一些知名度，但卻也為他增添了不少額外的工作。

由於他們並未預測到會有這麼多的客人上門，因此查理臨時賦予了他採購員的身份，指派自己四處找尋旅館缺少的日常用品。他不是沒出聲抗議過，只是其他員工似乎真的比他要忙碌一些，何況從另一個層面來看，自己也總算能出去透口氣了，或許這樣的機會是他額外的獎勵也不一定，天知道他跟這群人綁在一起多久了？

「瞧瞧這裡，我們勤勞的員工！準備出外探尋一些新用品了是嗎？」那抹鮮紅的身影在他還未踏出大門前便攔下了他，原以為自己又會被指派去做什麼新工作的，卻只見那人揮了下手，自己手中便多出了一件雨衣，純白的主體上帶了點粉紅作為點綴，是和自己一樣的色調，他想。

沒料想到男人會這麼細心地待他，正有些得意地想調侃面前那人時，又聽見對方補充上的解釋，他挑了挑眉，那人肯定不知道那番話在自己聽來，只像是想撇清對他關心的辯解，「希望你沒忘記外面還下著大雨！現在穿上雨衣，注意安全！」

他聳肩表示同意，便在那人的注視下穿上了手中的雨衣，男人滿意地看著他，像是在欣賞什麼傑作似的，這樣有些熟悉的感覺令他困惑了幾秒，又立即想起了自己過去被那些男人們指定穿上某些服裝後所得到的視線，他不由得勾起了嘴角，男人肯定沒注意到那樣的眼神蘊藏著什麼樣的訊息。他向前走了幾步，試圖貼近那人，卻也豪不意外地看見男人隨著他的接近而後退著，他轉了轉眼球，有些故作神秘地開了口，「喔甜心，如果我們要談到安全問題，穿上雨衣的人應該是你——當然，你知道我不介意直接來的。」

面對男人毫無反應的表情，自己也算是習慣了，那人總是用一貫的笑容去應付所有事，像是什麼也無法令他動搖似的，這也漸漸地成為了他在這間旅館中的樂趣之一，有時他能讓男人露出興奮的表情，雖說大部分的時間更像是他一個人在自討沒趣，但他相信自己終歸是能獲取那人芳心的。

畢竟誰又能拒絕這樣完美的身材呢？


End file.
